User talk:Ultimatehero
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ultimatehero page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 23:45, 11 July 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. How to make a category Well at the bottom of each page there is a "Add a category" button. You can write any name for a category you want, then when you save the page it will create a red link there. When you press the red link, you will get into a page, there will be a "Add content to this page" button. Write there whatever you want, there you have a category. Omernoy121 11:50, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Crossover I saw the thing with the blue monkey at the end of the episode. If you want maybe the sixteenth Lyon 9 episode will be a crossover between Simien 10 and Lyon 9. And in your message what does it mean "take it away"? Omernoy121 08:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Crossover I will first need to know the villains and characters in your series, then maybe I'll find some idea. If you want to see my villains and characters they are all on the main Simien 10 page. I will make the name, maybe something like Simien 10: Opposite alien.Omernoy121 12:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yinyang transformation Nice idea. I'll put it in the transformations page, but just so you should know Yinyang is a future alien, like Arcticguana and Spitter. But since he appears for one episode, well,there won't be much time for transformations, and i though a bit about Blackout's, so maybe this transformation and Blackout will be the only transformation's of future aliens.Omernoy121 17:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Put your series and name down do what the title says on the series creator contest at the bottom in the new section. Batking30 Time To Go Ultimate!!! 11:58, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Crossover I have a better idea for a crosssover go here to see it. Yes You can Batking30 Time To Go Ultimate!!! 14:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) no know do not know User_talk:Batking30Time To Go Ultimate!!! 16:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) 1st I'm in first with Omernoy for the badges. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 20:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Blocked You are blocked for 1 week, because you added nonsense spamming category. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 05:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Art I'm sorry, but that request is way to complicated for me, the limit is one character or alien. Besides, requests are closed at this point, sorry. >.>; --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 19:39, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Crossover I just to today found out that you made the Simien 10 and Lyon 9 crossover. I have two things to say: 1. Acidrain can't shapeshift into every thing, especially not a cannon that can absorb stuff and shoot it back. He shape shifts like Goop does. He can shape shift into a whip, but out of acid. 2. Simien can't transform into Goop. Simien has a new set of aliens, none of them are from Ben 10. I may have misunderstood, did he transform into him by using the oppositrix? Omernoy121 14:41, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Comment You know, you're not supposed to make comments of your own on the Grammar Blog. You're supposed to reply to either of the two main comments, or the nonrelated messages. I copy/pasted yours into the first nonrelated message. If you want it in a different comment, copy the copy, let me know, and I'll delete the original copy. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:26, January 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. If you intentionally continue, I'll give you a two-hour block. It's not bad enough for anything more. (By the way, I'm an admin, or mod, now!) Never mind. What you did is no reason for a block. As you can see, I struck through the message. (Struck through makes sense, doesn't it?) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Cool 0.0 Whoa, I never noticed that! That's amazing. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:20, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Tell Never mind I had un-registered users join User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 23:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Kraven No offense, but your picture looks... how to put this nicely... quickly slapped together. It's not that bad, though. In fact, Binkatong does this art request thingy, and you could request it. Also, in the description, you got the left and right hands mixed up. (I fixed it.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 01:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) PS. Other than the picture, that's a great page! Oh Sorry. Well, Weirdo Guy made this good picture for Ultimate MultiFreak, and it looked more out-of-Ben-10 than Binkatong's work. (I'm not saying anything's wrong with her work.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) PS. Weirdo Guy might not do it, and don't tell everyone about this, because he probably doesn't want to start an art service, anyway. No Thanks Sorry, but I don't wanna start a big art service. I have lots of stuff to do here meaning I don't have time for artwork. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 22:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I guess I did sound mean. Sorry. They are mash-ups, but not all bad. They're creative. Also, don't go to Weirdo Guy for art. He said he didn't want to do an art service. Sorry. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 13:00, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll start right away. [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 21:41, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Kraven May I introduce Kraven! [[User:Weirdo Guy|'Weirdo Guy']] (talk) 23:26, January 19, 2011 (UTC)